Pris au piège
by angel084
Summary: Harry et Hermione sont des Aurors réputés du Ministère de la Magie. Lors d'une enquête, leur amour est soumis à une rude épreuve...Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome 7 même si elle se déroule après Poudlard. OS HPHG


Pris au piège

Une maison immense et sombre. Un chasseur. Une proie. Ce n'était pourtant pas un jeu. Il courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à la porte qu'il avait devant lui. Elle était fermée.

- Alohomora !

La porte s'ouvrit sans résistance. Il pénétra dans la pièce en évitant de justesse un sort. Il se plaqua derrière la porte. Elle avait failli l'avoir une nouvelle fois. Elle commença à s'acharner sur la porte. Il devait fuir. Il bloqua la porte avec une série de sorts complexes, espérant qu'elle ne les découvrirait pas trop vite. Il se dirigea de l'autre côté de la pièce. Aucune autre porte ne s'y trouvait. Il tâta les murs à la recherche d'une possible ouverture mais il n'y avait rien. Cette fois-ci, son instinct l'avait trahi. Elle allait le tuer. Il en était sûr. Il se remémora les derniers jours. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?

Trois jours avant

Ils étaient ensemble depuis un an déjà. Harry et Hermione étaient heureux. Ils s'étaient perdu puis s'étaient retrouvés après Poudlard. Ils travaillaient au Ministère de la Magie en tant qu'Aurors. Ils étaient devenu en cinq ans les meilleurs de leur catégorie. Ils avaient combattus ensemble à de nombreuses occasions et ils s'étaient rapprochés, lentement mais sûrement. Une nouvelle mission les attendait. Ils devaient découvrir comment certains sorciers disparaissaient. Ils avaient cependant tous été retrouvés mais des séquelles persistaient. Certains revenaient complètement fous et ils avaient été internés à Ste Mangouste. Les autres étaient retrouvés morts. Les dernières victimes étaient un couple de hauts fonctionnaires travaillant au Ministère. L'homme avait été interné, sa femme était morte. Il était temps que cela s'arrête. Le Ministre lui-même était venu demandé l'aide d'Harry et d'Hermione.

- C'est une mission de la plus haute importance, leur signala le ministre avec gravité. Il faut arrêter ce massacre !

- Nous ferons de notre mieux, lui assura Harry.

- Je l'espère bien Mr Potter. Je compte sur vous. Faites vite. Le temps presse.

- Bien monsieur le Ministre, lui dit Hermione.

- A bientôt.

Le Ministre sortit de leur bureau. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent un moment.

- Voilà une mission délicate, remarqua Harry.

- En effet, reconnut Hermione. Et le pire c'est que nous n'avons aucun indice. Je ne sais même pas par quoi nous allons commencer.

- Nous allons déjà consulter les dossiers des dernières victimes. Nous verrons bien ce que ça donne.

- Je vais les chercher.

- Merci.

Il embrassa la jeune femme en la serrant contre lui. Elle se libéra finalement de son étreinte, presque avec regret, et s'éclipsa du bureau. Hermione était devenue une jeune femme épanouie. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être un jour avec celui qui avait été son meilleur ami pendant de nombreuses années. Mais les années les ont rapprochés, ils s'étaient découverts des points communs qu'ils n'auraient pas cru possibles. Elle le vit sous un nouveau jour et elle l'aimait depuis. Elle se souvint de ce jour où il n'avait pas hésité à … Elle revint dans le bureau les bras chargés des nombreux dossiers des victimes. Harry les lui retira des mains, les déposa sur le bureau et l'attira vers lui. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle fit mine de se débattre mais elle appréciait ces moments. Elle réussit finalement à lui échapper et s'assit la première sur la chaise en cuir.

- Tu cherches toujours à me fuir, remarqua-t-il avec amusement.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu sais très bien que je préfèrerais rester dans tes bras plutôt que de lire ces centaines de dossiers !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Les années où tu n'étais qu'une élève studieuse sont bien loin maintenant ! la taquina-t-il.

Elle le regarda, un sourire malicieux s'étant dessiné sur son visage.

- Sans commentaires !

Harry s'approcha d'elle et prit une pile de dossiers. Il rapprocha une autre chaise en cuir et ils se mirent à étudier les moindres détails. De longues heures passèrent et ils ne virent pas immédiatement le lien que pouvait avoir les différentes victimes. Ils découvrirent néanmoins qu'elles avaient toutes travaillé au moins une fois au Ministère de la Magie et qu'elles avaient été enlevée par paires. A part ça, elles n'avaient rien en commun. D'après leurs blessures, elles semblaient s'être battues. Un combat acharné apparemment. Leur bourreau les enlevait et devait leur faire subir les pires châtiments. Epuisés par leur journée, Harry et Hermione décidèrent de remettre leur enquête à demain. Ils partirent du Ministère et rejoignirent leur maison au cœur de Londres.

Il pleuvait et il faisait nuit noire en ce mois de novembre. Ils marchèrent en hâte mais leur maison était encore loin. Hermione suggéra de passer par une petite ruelle qui était un raccourci. Ils s'y engagèrent, pressant le pas. Le courage ne leur manquait pas mais il est vrai que cette rue sombre ne les rassurait pas pour autant. Voyant l'extrémité de la rue, ils accélérèrent encore. Un homme entièrement vêtu de noir s'y engagea, passa vers eux avec un sourire puis s'éloigna. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. En une fraction de seconde, l'homme se retourna et sortit sa baguette. Il leur lança un sort avant même qu'ils aient le temps de riposter. Ils se retrouvèrent éblouis puis enfermés dans une sorte de fiole transparente. Ils ne virent bientôt plus rien, le noir absolu faisant son apparition.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Un bruit métallique et strident lui parvint. Il ne voyait rien, enfin pas grand chose. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons. Il les trouva rapidement et les déposa sur son nez. Il se trouvait seul dans une grande pièce vide. Elle était sombre mais il pouvait en distinguer chaque recoin à la pâle lueur des bougies présentes. Sa première pensée se tourna vers Hermione. Où était-elle ? Il ne l'avait pourtant pas quittée. Il s'aventura dans la pièce, une seule ouverture s'y trouvait. Il prit sa baguette qui heureusement était encore là puis inspecta tout ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Une voix se fit bientôt entendre.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, le salua une voix grave qui lui semblait familière.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry sans perdre son sang froid.

- L'important n'est pas qui je suis mais qui vous êtes Mr Potter…

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Cela signifie que si vous voulez rester en vie, il faudra faire quelques sacrifices…

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est étonnant venant d'un Auror aussi réputé que vous…

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Vérifier que vous êtes ce que vous prétendez.

- Ben voyons.

Harry cherchait à gagner du temps. Celui qui l'avait kidnappé avait certainement une bonne raison. Il pensa à Hermione. Qu'était-elle devenue ?

- Qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione ?

- Oh ! Votre petite amie va bien. Enfin… Si l'on peut dire…

Harry sentit la colère monter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? s'emporta-t-il.

- Moi, rien. Mais vous apparemment si.

- Quoi ?! Expliquez-vous.

- Je vous laisse en sa compagnie. Vous comprendrez par vous-même. Ah, au fait, j'ai glissé un flacon contenant un poison mortel dans votre poche. Elle pourra vous servir.

La voix se tut et quelqu'un frappa violemment la porte. Harry glissa sa main dans sa poche gauche et y trouva effectivement une petite fiole verte. Les coups s'intensifièrent. Il serra sa baguette dans sa main. Qui que se soit, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Il s'approcha lentement, prêt à intervenir. Soudain, la porte vola en éclats. Une jeune femme brune entra alors dans la salle. Il reconnut Hermione et se précipita vers elle.

- Hermione ! Tu n'as rien, dis-moi ?

Il allait la prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'elle le menaça de sa baguette.

- Ne me touche pas…, lui lança-t-elle froidement.

- Mais Hermione…

- Tu n'es qu'un traître Harry… Un traître qui ne mérite pas de vivre…

- Quoi ?! Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. Tu me déçois beaucoup.

- Quoique je suis supposé t'avoir fait, je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien.

- Tu oses me mentir ! Je t'ai vu !

- Tu as vu quoi Hermione !

- Je t'ai vu assassiné mes parents et Ron sous mes yeux !

- Mais enfin, tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille !

- Pourtant tu l'as fait !

- Mais non ! Je ne sais pas ce que t'a dit l'homme qui nous a enlevé mais c'est faux. Je n'ai jamais tué personne !

- Tu ne tiens même pas à ton honneur ? Tu pourrais au moins avoir le courage d'assumer ton crime !

- Hermione, je n'ai rien fait ! Je te le jure !

Elle recula de quelques pas et tendit sa baguette devant elle, visant Harry.

- ARISTERAT PUNCTO !

Harry eut juste le temps d'éviter le sort que venait de lui jeter Hermione. Pourquoi s'en était-elle pris à lui ? Elle n'était visiblement pas dans son état normal. Il ne voulait pas la blesser alors il ne se défendit pas. Il comprit que la partie allait être compliquée lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase :

- Je vais te tuer Harry… C'est tout ce que tu mérites !

- Hermione, ne fait pas ça… Tu pourrais le regretter…

- Certainement pas !

Elle l'attaqua à plusieurs reprises. Il évita tous ses sorts mais il sentait qu'il devait fuir. Il passa la porte et courut dans le couloir le plus proche. Le couloir était très long et toutes les portes se ressemblaient. Il en ouvrit une au hasard. Il entra et vit qu'elle était beaucoup plus petite que celle qu'il venait de quitter mais toujours aussi sombre. Deux chandeliers encadraient une cheminée. Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Hermione l'avait suivi. Elle lui lança plusieurs sorts d'affilée. L'un d'eux le blessa à l'épaule droite.

- Hermione arrête !

- Pas question ! Je me sentirai mieux lorsque tu ne feras plus partie de ce monde !

Ses paroles lui brisa le cœur. Il l'aimait et elle n'avait qu'une obsession, le tuer.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis…

- Oh si Harry !

- Alors pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas le plus impardonnable des sortilèges ? Tu n'as qu'une formule à dire et tu te débarrasseras de moi…

- Je veux te faire souffrir avant… Mais je te tuerai ne t'inquiète pas !

- Comme tu voudras !

Cette fois, il lui lança un sort presque inoffensif. Elle resta figée à peine quelques minutes. Il s'engagea à nouveau dans le couloir et courut jusqu'à une autre porte. En entrant, il découvrit une autre salle. Il continua incessamment à fuir. Hermione le poursuivait et il n'arrivait pas à lui faire entendre raison. Elle était le chasseur et lui la proie.

Trois jours que cela durait. Hermione l'avait blessé à maintes reprises. Son corps était meurtri mais c'était dans son cœur qu'il souffrait le plus. Il n'avait cessé de l'aimer malgré cette course-poursuite sans fin et maintenant il était pris au piège. Cette salle n'avait aucune issue. Il avait tout fait pour lui échapper. Il ne cessait de lui répéter qu'on l'avait manipulée et qu'elle n'était plus elle-même. Rien n'y fit. Elle le considérait toujours comme un meurtrier et elle ne souhaitait que sa mort. Il était épuisé. Il ne voulait plus se battre contre elle. Il tenait trop à elle pour lui faire du mal.

- Harry, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! cria-t-elle derrière la porte.

Elle s'acharnait de plus en plus. Elle voulait en finir. Cette mascarade avait assez duré. Elle devait venger ses parents et son meilleur ami. Elle était fatiguée de lui courir après. Il fallait que tout s'arrête. De plus, elle mourait de faim. Elle n'avait eu droit qu'à un peu d'eau dans un puit de la maison. Elle savait qu'Harry devait être dans le même état de faiblesse qu'elle. Ils n'avaient pas dormi pendant tout ce temps. Ils ne savaient d'ailleurs plus vraiment ce que le temps signifiait. Ils n'avaient pas de repères étant donné que la maison restait sombre en permanence. Ils ne savaient pas s'il faisait jour ou nuit mais finalement est-ce que c'était très important ? Elle continua à formuler de nombreux sorts afin d'ouvrir la porte qu'avait scellée Harry. Elle trouva enfin la bonne combinaison et ouvrit la porte avec rage. Il se retourna.

Elle était face à lui. Des cernes marquaient son visage. Ses yeux n'exprimaient que la haine. Cette fois-ci, il ne lui échapperait pas. Il le savait. Tout serait bientôt fini, il en avait la certitude. Elle s'approcha de lui, un sourire presque machiavélique accroché à ses lèvres.

- Je t'avais dit que tu ne m'échapperais pas Harry…

- Tu avais raison.

- Je vais pouvoir t'achever maintenant…

- Puisque tel est ton désir…

Elle le regarda, suspicieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

- Rien. Je suis fatigué de toujours fuir. Je veux en finir.

- Je t'ai connu plus combatif !

- Peut-être. Mais contre toi je ne peux rien Hermione.

- Parce que je suis plus forte et intelligente ? lui demanda-t-elle pleine d'orgueil.

- Non. Parce que je t'aime.

Elle subit un électrochoc. Il l'aimait. Comment cela était-il possible après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ?

- Tu ne peux pas m'aimer…

- Si. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

- Tu n'es qu'un menteur ! Tu peux toujours essayer de m'amadouer mais tu n'y arriveras pas !

- Je ne cherche pas à t'amadouer. Je te dis juste la vérité.

- La vérité ne peut pas sortir de ta bouche ! Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur ! Je te faisais confiance !

- Et tu n'as aucune raison de ne plus me faire confiance.

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu as tué mes parents et Ron !

- Ce n'est que le fruit de ton imagination…

- Non, tu mens…

- Crois-tu au fond de toi que je puisse faire une chose pareille ?

Hermione eut un doute.

- Crois-tu, reprit-il, que je pourrais être un traître ? Moi qui les ait toujours combattu ?

- Arrête…

- Aurais-je aidé toutes ces personnes durant cinq ans ?

- Arrête…

- T'aurais-je aimée comme je l'ai fait ? Réponds !

Elle était bouleversée. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle secoua la tête et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

- Tu veux me manipuler mais tu n'y arriveras pas !

- Puisque tu ne veux pas m'écouter, alors je n'ai pas le choix…

- Tu ne pourras pas me tuer.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention…

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche gauche et sortit la fiole verte qu'elle contenait. Il l'ouvrit et la porta à ses lèvres sous l'incompréhension d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea-t-elle anxieuse.

Il ne lui répondit pas et bu la fiole d'une traite. Lorsqu'elle comprit, il était trop tard.

- Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit !

Il vacilla puis s'écroula au sol. Elle se précipita vers lui. Elle s'agenouilla et se sentit faiblir. Une boule de lumière quitta son corps, s'éleva dans les airs puis disparut. Elle se rappela tout en détail. Harry n'avait jamais tué ses parents ni Ron. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ou plutôt… un cauchemar. Elle s'était réveillée avec cette horrible vision qui hantait son esprit de jour en jour. Elle avait appris à le haïr. Comment avait-elle pu alors qu'elle l'aimait ? Qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé ?

- Harry… pourquoi tu as fait ça ? l'implora-t-elle en larmes, sa haine ayant laissé place à la douleur.

- Je devais te sauver Hermione… Quoiqu'il arrive, je devais te sauver…

- Me sauver de quoi ?

- De ce cauchemar. De tout ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers jours. C'est ici que ces sorciers sont devenus fous. Fous d'avoir tué quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient. Un ami, un membre de leur famille, leur plus grand amour… On nous a piégé pour ça Hermione… Et il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour le comprendre…

- Et qu'est-ce que ton sacrifice va apporter ?

- Il te sauvera la vie et c'est le principal…

- Non, Harry. Il y a certainement une autre solution. Je vais t'aider. Je te le promets.

Il lui adressa un faible sourire. Son souffle s'atténua peu à peu jusqu'à ne plus exister.

- Harry ! Harry ! le secoua-t-elle. Réponds-moi ! Je t'en prie…

Elle posa la tête sur son torse. Son cœur ne battait plus. Elle ne retint pas ses larmes. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Complètement épuisée et déboussolée, elle balaya la pièce de son regard et s'arrêta sur un miroir. Abattue par le chagrin, elle le visa.

- Avada Kedavra !

Le jet de lumière verte la frappa de plein fouet et elle s'évanouit sur le corps sans vie d'Harry. Elle le rejoignit bientôt dans un autre monde. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Enfin.

FIN


End file.
